


An Unexpected Coffee Date

by glitterprison



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Pitch Perfect 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterprison/pseuds/glitterprison
Summary: ANONYMOUS PROMPTED: Could you do a fic with Chloe having kids before beca and then trying to adjust to the new change.





	An Unexpected Coffee Date

“I’m so sorry I’m late, my sitter cancelled on us last minute.”

Frazzled. That was how Chloe looked as she navigated her way through rows of tables. Frazzled, but beautiful, Beca thought. She had a bag over each shoulder in addition to a tiny human in her arms. Her tiny human, that Beca had yet to meet. They’d been holding off on that introduction until they knew whether or not this whole relationship thing was going to work.

Prior to their first date, Beca and Chloe had met, quite literally, over coffee. The latter had been glued to her phone with her earbuds in her ears, about to take a sip of her uncapped cup filled to the brim with caffeine, when Beca had turned the corner and walked right into her. Rather than in her mouth, the hot liquid had ended up all over Chloe’s shirt.

Beca had felt awful, immediately apologizing and dumbly using the blazer that was slung over her arm to try and dry the poor girl off. It wasn’t until she fully looked up that she realized how completely stunning this stranger was, with her fiery red hair and bright blue eyes, even when covered in coffee.

Somehow, the mishap had led to Beca scoring a date with the pretty redhead, whose named she belatedly learned was Chloe. She’d insisted Chloe let her buy her another cup of coffee sometime, as it was the least she could do for spilling her current one.

That, had been nearly three weeks ago, and they’d continued their new ‘tradition’ of alternating between buying one another afternoon cups of coffee almost every day since.

“Oh.” It wasn’t a bad ‘oh,’ just a surprised one. Beca’s eyes shifted from Chloe’s face to the child’s, noting his strawberry blonde hair. It wasn’t nearly as dark as his mother’s but definitely still something that was hard to miss. She wondered if his eyes were blue like hers, too. “T-That’s okay,” she added, eventually finding the words she probably should have started with.

Beca’s eyes followed Chloe’s son almost robotically as she sat him down in the booth across from her. He scooted over towards the wall, shyly pulling a hot wheels car out from underneath the table and rolling it along the flat surface. A three year old was crashing their date. Great.

“Sweetie,” Chloe started, trying to get the boy’s attention. He turned his head towards her, his eyes remaining on the car. “This is Beca. Can you say hi and tell her your name?”

He didn’t want to, Beca could tell, and she honestly couldn’t blame him. Plus, she already knew his name. Chloe’d told her.

‘Friendly’ wasn’t exactly the type of vibe Beca gave off to anyone, let alone children. They were little creatures she hadn’t quite yet learned how to deal with, and something she hadn’t yet worked up the courage to tell Chloe. When the other woman had admitted to having a child after Beca had questioned her lock screen one day, the brunette nearly had a heart attack right then and there. She had no interest in dating someone with a child. Nooo way. She wasn’t maternal; she didn’t want children. But for some reason, instead of actually having a heart attack, Beca had found herself interested in learning more about the child. She’d asked questions, questions she’d genuinely wanted to know the answers to. For some reason, this whole thing she had going on with Chloe was different, different in a way that made her want to delve further into Chloe’s life opposed to running from it. It was uncharacteristic of her, but not necessarily in a bad way, just a way that Beca was still trying to understand. Meeting Chloe’s son was something Beca had really been wanting to happen, she’d simply thought she’d have a little bit of warning and time to prepare herself for the moment, first.

The three year old slowly lifted his eyes to look at Chloe, biting his lips together as a look of uncertainty crossed his face. He nuzzled his face into her side and let go of the car while Chloe smoothed down his hair and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “I’m sorry, he’s a little shy.”

“That’s okay,” Beca said again, more confidently this time. “There’s nothing wrong with being shy.” Hayden turned his head ever so slightly at this, eyeing Beca with only one of his eyes. They were blue, just like his mother’s.

“I’m so sorry, I should—”

“Hey, stop apologizing. You don’t need to be sorry,” Beca stated, sincerely, before Chloe could finish her sentence.

“Okay.” Chloe looked small in her seat, now wearing the apprehensive expression herself. She felt awful showing up to one of their routine coffee dates with her son without warning, but what else was she to do when the sitter was sick? Daycare closed early on Tuesdays, and unlike most parents she didn’t have a last minute back up person to turn to when she needed help. Perhaps she should consider getting one of those. Also, what if Beca decided to never show up to another one of their coffee dates after Chloe sprung this on her?

Don’t get ahead of yourself, Chloe mentally reminded herself. There was no use in worrying over future possible ‘what-ifs’ when the prospective meeting she’d been so worried about since day one had only just begun. Though, for Chloe, that was a lot easier said than done.

“How was your day?” Beca asked, breaking the silence and attempting to change the subject. Chloe’s mind was turning, as was made evident by the anxious look on her face.

As their waitress passed, Beca flagged her down for two more coffees, another for herself and one for Chloe. Before she left Beca awkwardly motioned to the boy, who’d now returned to playing with his car. Reading her mind, Chloe turned to the waitress and said, “and he’ll take a hot chocolate. Thanks.”

She sucked in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “It was good,” she finally answered. “Busy.” First graders were always busy, always on the move. “How was yours?”

Beca smiled softly, maintaining eye contact with the woman across from her as she absently traced the rim of her cup with a dark, nail polished finger. “Better now.” Her eyes lingered for a moment longer than usual before she turned her attention to Hayden. “Hey, what kinda car ya got there? It looks cool.” She asked, attempting friendly.

“Wellow hot wheels,” Hayden said, his slight speech impediment softening Beca, a feeling that felt foreign when induced by a kid. “Wanna wace?”

Oh boy, and so it began. Beca already needed a translation.

“Race,” Chloe grinned, yet again reading Beca’s mind. That was one thing the pair was learning they were good at doing when it came to one another.

Beca’s smile matched hers as she nodded, “Of course,” Hayden’s eyes practically lighting up at her answer.

“Here you go,” Chloe handed Hayden a second car, this one a blue hot wheels, without her son needing to ask for it. Clearly, she had this whole mothering thing down, Beca thought.

“Thanks, momma.” Hayden positioned both cars at the edge of the table, one in each hand. “We’re gonna wace like this,” he started to explain, opting to do so by showing Beca what they were going to do rather than telling. With full force, he pushed both cars towards the opposite end of the table, sending them speeding straight into Beca’s lap at nearly the same time.

“Wow!” Beca reacted, flinching to try and catch both of them before they landed on the floor. “You’re a fast racer.”

Hayden nodded in agreement, reaching towards her for the cars. “Pwease,” he requested, and Beca found herself melting a little bit more. She handed them back to him asking, “So how are we gonna do this?” When they were at opposite sides of the table, she meant.

“You sit next to momma,” Hayden pointed to the other side of Chloe, where there was currently only enough room for about half of Beca’s ass to fit.

Eyebrows raising, Beca found herself stuttering once again as she answered, “Okay.” Standing up, she made her way around to the other side of the table and slid into the booth, half sitting on Chloe as she sandwiched her between the two of them. Hayden handed the blue car to Beca, announcing, “I’m gonna count to fwee.”

“Okay, I’ll go on fwee,” Beca teased playfully, readying her car on the edge. Hayden counted on his fingers in addition to out loud, using his free hand to do so.

“One. Two. Fwee!”

Beca and Hayden both slid their cars across the table, the yellow one hitting the edge just before the blue, and right as the waitress returned with their drinks. “Ah, damn— I…I mean, lucky you! You won!” Beca feigned surprise, quickly thanking the waitress as she slid one of the coffee cups towards Chloe, giving her a sheepish look. Learning not to swear around her three year old was going to be tough.

“And you said a bad word!” Hayden’s mouth gaped as he thrusted his finger towards Beca’s face, his eyes finding Chloe’s. The redhead gave Beca a playfully pointed look while reminding him, “She did. It’s not nice to point though.”

Beca frowned, telling him, “I’m sorry. It was an accident.” She wasn’t exactly sorry for saying it, more of for the circumstance she was saying it in — in front of a pretty girl she liked very much, and in front of said girl’s toddler.

In an attempt to distract him, she reached for his hot chocolate and swiped at a bit of the whipped cream with her pointer finger before dabbing it on his nose. Noah gasped softly, momentarily going crosseyed in order to look at it before bursting into a fit of giggles, one of Chloe’s favorite sounds brought about by her newest favorite person.

Maybe Beca didn’t exactly know how to act around a child, so she sometimes acted like one instead. Maybe that’s how she and Hayden would connect. Maybe Beca would like being around Hayden, and he would like her company all the same. Maybe Beca even had the potential of, someday, loving him. Maybe, this was all going to work out. Maybe, neither of them any reason to worry at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you have your own minific prompt requests? Send them to me at loud-and-fearless.tumblr.com! And be sure to check the page - I write for more characters than just Beca and Chloe! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
